Fan inlet funnels are used to minimize the amount of air that is recirculated between the fan outlet side and the fan inlet side. Fan inlet funnels can be fabricated from any suitable material, but non-metallic materials such as polymers can be used to decrease the cost and weight of the fan inlet funnel.